Padawan Bond
by Grievous daydreamer
Summary: AU set during and after AOTC. Obi-Wan has been captured by Dooku, as part of Darth Sidious' plan to lure Anakin to him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Another Star Wars story! Set just after AOTC, kind of an AU for the ending. The first part of this is just a novelisation of the movie, but it gets more and more original as I tinker with the plot…

Padawan Bond

The Seeds of A Plot

_How could I let myself get captured?_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly_. At least I sent the message to Anakin, but_ _what was the boy doing on Tatooine? I specifically told him to stay on Naboo…_Obi-Wan stared at the plain, brown walls of the Geonosian prison cell gently sliding past as he revolved in the force field. His wrists and ankles were bound, and he floated a few feet above the two generators. Every so often, a shot of pain would go through his body as the electric restraints crackled. He tried not to think of what would happen to him. The cell door slid upwards and Count Dooku walked in. Obi-Wan tried to stiffen, but the force field held him still. The Count smiled at Obi-Wan's wary expression. Obi-Wan didn't like that smile.

"Traitor."

The Count looked surprised.

"Oh no my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake! They've gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku."

Obi-Wan's restraints crackled again, and he winced slightly.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately for you to be set free."

The Count looked and sounded sincere. Obi-Wan's tone was casual, but verging on impatience.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do."

Dooku smiled again.

"Tell me, what brings a Jedi Knight to Geonosis?"

The words came out of Obi-Wan's mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm tracking a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

Dooku scorned.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of, the Geonosians don't trust them."

Obi-Wan persisted.

"Well who can blame them but he is here. I can assure you."

Dooku started pacing the cell, in the opposite direction to Obi-Wan's revolution. He sighed.

"It's a great pity our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you."

_Was that a quaver in his voice?_

"I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

Obi-Wan's grief and mounting anger that this traitor should mention Qui-Gon boiled inside of him.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

Dooku looked at Obi-Wan, slightly amused.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had earned the truth as I have."

Obi-Wan could not help but feel curious. Yet another sharp pain travelled down his arm.

"The truth?"

"The Truth."

Dooku stopped pacing and gave Obi-Wan a searching look.

"What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan frowned.

"No. That's not possible, the Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Dark Lord of the Sith called Darth Sidious."

_How does Dooku know? This sounds very suspicious._ Another crackle of restraints broke Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"I don't believe you."

Dooku seemed nonchalant.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed, almost tens years ago, by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help and told me everything."

Dooku leaned forwards almost touching the force field, a pleading look on his face, but a hungry look in his eyes.

"You must join me Obi-Wan. And together, we will destroy the Sith!"

Obi-Wan had made that choice when Dooku had walked in.

"I will never join you, Dooku."

Dooku studied him, and shrugged, but Obi-Wan could sense his disappointment. He headed for the door and turned suddenly. His smile was back.

"It may be difficult to secure your release."

He walked out and Obi-Wan was alone again. Dooku could not have made it any clearer. _Join me, or stay here. _Obi-Wan sighed. _How am I going to get out of here alive?_ He thought of several options, each more hopeless than the last. He had to get back somehow and report to the council. _The only thing I can do is wait._ He stared at the wall, hoping for inspiration. His restraints crackled again, and he winced.

. ….

_There must be some way to persuade him_. The thought circled around Count Dooku's head as he walked out of the Geonosian prison quarters. _A Jedi of his integrity and talent would be quite an asset. But how to shake that confidence in the Jedi Order from him?_ He reminded Dooku so much of Qui-Gon, the stubbornness, for example. Count Dooku smiled as he recalled his many missions and trials with Qui-Gon. His anguish at the news of Qui-Gon's death, which had helped him realise the power of the dark side. His new Master, Darth Sidious, was very interested in that Skywalker boy, but to Dooku, it seemed he was missing what was right in front of him. _Kenobi was so much better than he was…_ Dooku paused. He had sensed Kenobi's despair lingering when he mentioned Qui-Gon…That might be of some use to him. But Dooku knew, charismatic as he was, he could turn Obi-Wan alone. He needed his Master's help. He descended the winding stairs and emerged in the main control room. The large table that served as a holocomm and was also used for watching battles was not in use. The large screens that covered the walls and the consoles that controlled them were off. The room was silent. Dooku pressed the button to activate the holocomm and entered the code. He bowed deeply when he heard the machine warming up. He could just see the tip of Sidious' robes.

"What is it, Lord Tyranus?"

Dooku straightened up.

"My Master. The Geonosians have captured a Jedi Knight. He was found outside the droid factory sector."

Darth Sidious smiled.

"Ah, yes. Master Kenobi. I did think he would be more careful. He is tracking Jango Fett."

"I know. He told me himself. I offered to release him if he joined me, but he refused."

"That is to be expected. He is very loyal to the Jedi Code. Also, I sense that you asked him for a more personal reason?"

"Well. If the truth be told, his Master was my Padawan, in a sense, he's practically my grandson- but I asked him purely out of interest of the Confederacy, of course."

Dooku was very good at hiding emotions, but Darth Sidious was not fooled.

"I find that hard to believe, my apprentice. But the young Jedi has useful means. I suggest we extract them. If he falls, Skywalker will follow."

"Yes, my Master. But the Republic is coming. Kenobi managed to get a message off the planet before he was captured. What is to be done with him? He cannot be set free."

Dooku looked inquiringly at Sidious.

"Yes, the Jedi will waste no time in liberating Kenobi. I also believe you have two more intruders."

Dooku raised his eyebrows.

"I had not sensed this. Who, may I ask, is disturbing us now?"

"Why, young Skywalker and Senator Amidala. They have entered the droid factory in a vain attempt to get to Kenobi. Summon Fett to arrest them."

"He is already patrolling the droid factory, Master."

"Good. They will all be sent to the arena."

Dooku was startled. _All?_

"Master, what if they don't survive? Our plan will be for nothing."

Sidious cackled.

"If you believe in Kenobi's power, why worry? If he survives he will be worth more. And you have forgotten the Republic reinforcements. A battle is approaching, Tyranus, be ready for it. We will meet again when you arrive on Coruscant."

The hologram winked out before Dooku could reply. He stood studying the place where Sidious' figure had been, deep in thought. A hundred things could go wrong with Sidious' plan. Each one whirled around Dooku's head. He sensed a familiar presence and turned smiling.

"Ah, Jango. Have you caught our intruders?"

Jango's helmet hid his expression, but Dooku sensed his surprise. It was quickly stifled by his usual business-like aura.

"They are in separate cells, my lord. A Jedi and a Senator. Senator Amidala, the senator I was paid to dispose of. Will I carry out the execution?"

Dooku waved the notion off.

"No, no she will die in the arena but you may keep your money. You are invited to watch, of course, I might still need your skills in future."

"You mean as a bodyguard."

Jango's tone was slightly sullen.

"Yes, but don't think that will keep you from the field, I assure you. There is plenty yet to come."

"Thank you, my lord."

Jango bowed stiffly and walked out. _Now, the executions can begin._ Dooku strolled out of the control room. _The archduke will be pleased with the arrangements for the prisoners…_


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of Geonosis

Ch.2 The Battle of Geonosis.

When the Geonosians guards came and freed him from the force field, Obi-Wan was immediately suspicious. His lightsaber was long gone, but even if he had somehow managed to keep it, he didn't have the strength to wield it. There were Geonosians everywhere, far too many for a Mind Trick. He was escorted by no less that ten of the bug-like creatures, passing dozens of long, winding passages filled with hundreds more aliens. Finally, the procession turned and Obi-Wan felt fresh air and the heat of the sun on his face. _It's the same kind of climate as Tatooine,_ he registered absently. They emerged in a gigantic arena. Waves of fluttering wings and thousands of bodies to match filled the large stands. They formed a circle around a sandy terrain. A tall wall separated the stands from the arena. Several tunnels, like the one he just came through, lined the wall and some of them, he noted, had a large metal portcullis covering the opening. As they reached the centre, four large pillars could be seen. His bound wrists were chained to the first and he was left there.

Barely twenty minutes later, he saw two other prisoners being carried out on a chariot. One of them had a familiar presence…Anakin! _What in blazes is he doing here? And accompanied by Senator Amidala! That's fine protection,_ he thought angrily. _First he goes to Tatooine, leading the Senator into a dangerous environment, then to Geonosis, into an execution arena!_

Anakin gave him a grimace as he was driven past and chained to a second pole. Padme was chained to a third. Obi-Wan saw her put something in her mouth just before the Geonosians chained her. He turned his attention back to Anakin.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message."

Anakin glanced at him.

"I retransmitted it, just as you had requested, Master."

He shifted as the Geonosian guard raised his chains and flew to the top of the pole.

"Then we decided to come and rescue you."

_Rescue me!_ Obi-Wan looked at his shackled wrists, as if waiting for the chains to fall off. They didn't.

"Good job!"

Just then, the Archduke, Count Dooku, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray and his toady, Rune Haako entered the delegates' box. The Archduke said several things in Geonosian, but Obi-Wan got the gist of it. Execution time. The great iron portcullises opened and the first of the monsters came out. It had a large horny hide, small piggy eyes and three horns, one on its snout and two coming out from the sides of its face. A reek. Several Geonosians were jabbing at it with electrostaffs to get it moving. It uttered a long, bellowing cry.

From the second tunnel came a shrill, piercing shriek, and a large insect-like green monster was driven out into the hot sun. It had a strange crest on its head, three eyes and six sharp pincers. An acklay.

The last monster was a nexu. It was cat-like with striped fur, black claws and a rat's tail. It proceeded to growl and attacked one of the Geonosians nearest to it. Slowly the monsters were driven closer to the prisoners. Anakin eyed the reek nervously.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Obi-Wan was planning rapidly.

"Just relax. Concentrate."

"What about Padme?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her. She had picked the lock holding her bonds together and was climbing her pole.

"She seems to be on top of things."

It was Anakin's turn to glance behind. He looked back at Obi-Wan and grinned. But they had no time for pleasantries; the reek and the acklay had to be dealt with first. They hoped Padme would be able to take care of herself, until they could help.

Anakin jumped over the reek's head when it charged his pillar and landed on its back. He twisted his chain around its nose horn and soon it had pulled the chain free. The nexu was trying to climb the Senator's pillar. One of its leaps had brought it within reach of her back and her moan of agony raised cheers from the crowd. She gathered her chain about her and stared whipping the nexu back.

Obi-Wan never took his eyes off the acklay. Its first pincer cut right through the chain and the others had hit the sand. Obi-Wan dodged under the pole as the acklay toppled it. He vaguely saw the reek dispose of the nexu, and Amidala jump down and land beside Anakin. He was using the Force to control it. Obi-Wan ran towards a Geonosian with a spear. He yanked the spear out of its hand and the alien was sent sailing over his head. The acklay caught up with him and he hurled the spear at it. It screeched as the point entered its neck, but then removed it and snapped it in half. Obi-Wan backed away and jumped up onto the reek with Anakin and Amidala. Their relief was short lived, the main gate opened and six droidekas rolled out. They were surrounded instantly, blasters on all sides. The reek pawed the ground uneasily. _I knew this was too good to be true,_ Obi-Wan thought sadly.

A bright purple beam directed his attention to the delegates' box. A lightsaber! Mace Windu had entered the scene. More lightsabers appeared igniting on every level of the stands. The Geonosians flew up and around the stands in fright. The three of them smiled tiredly in relief. But they were not out of danger yet. Jedi were running towards them from all directions. Two of them tossed Obi-Wan and Anakin lightsabers. They caught them and cut each other's bonds just as Padme was thrown a blaster. They jumped off the reek and started deflecting bolts from the droidekas. All of the gates were now open and hundreds of droids were pouring in relentlessly. Mace Windu jumped down to the arena, his robe smoking slightly from Fett's flamethrower. Obi-Wan and Anakin had separated, Anakin was protecting Padme and Obi-Wan was left alone, chopping down every droid that came close. He was pursuing two others when they turned to each other and backed away.

"Uh-oh."

Obi-Wan turned, and his gaze travelled upwards. The acklay was back. He sliced at its spindly legs and with one final thrust, drove his borrowed lightsaber through its heart. He dashed towards the centre of the arena and stood back-to-back with Mace. About twenty other Jedi joined them. _Only twenty?_ Obi-Wan thought incredulously._ But there must have been hundreds in the stands…_Anakin and Padme joined them from the shelter of an upturned chariot. The droids kept coming. But then they stopped, just as suddenly as they had appeared. Obi-Wan took his hand off a fallen Jedi's forehead. He could hear his own laboured breathing and the rest of the Jedi fighting for breath. Count Dooku stared superciliously down at them. In a loud, clear voice, he spoke to Mace.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished."

Mace's expression was unreadable. Dooku sighed, almost like he regretted saying the words.

"Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Now Mace's face contorted. He replied stonily.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku."

Obi-Wan stared at Dooku. The count didn't return his gaze, but looked down.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend, you will die."

The droids focussed their weapons once more. The sound of mechanical clicking echoed all around the arena. The Jedi's answer was to grasp their lightsaber hilts. A second later, the arena was filled with a new sound.

"Look!"

Padme's cry distracted everyone. They looked up in unison. Obi-Wan's heart raced. The clone army had arrived. Laser beams from unfamiliar gunships vapourised lines of droids. The droids turned their attention to this new threat. Six of the great vehicles surrounded the Jedi and delivered a maelstrom of fire and destruction to the oncoming battledroids. Count Dooku had vanished. Obi-Wan ran to the nearest gunship and jumped onto the passenger hold. Across from his gunship, he saw Mace and Ki-Adi helping the others up. Padme and Anakin joined him. The gunship took off and flew out of the arena. A much larger battle was raging around the Neimoidian's core ships. Turbo tanks and AT-TEs clashed with hailfire droids and fighters._ This must be a good pilot, _Obi-Wan thought, _if he can avoid all this mayhem._ The nearest core ship was right ahead. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was in his element.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!"

Anakin's quick thinking had earned them one less problem. Obi-Wan praised him, ever the polite master.

"Good call, my young Padawan."

But something else caught his eye. Dooku was on a speeder, accompanied by two droid fighters. Anakin yelled to the pilot.

"There's Dooku! Shoot him down!"

The clone pilot shook his helmeted head.

"We're out of rockets, sir."

"Follow him!"

"Yes, sir!"

Padme looked worried.

"We should get help!"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"There's no time. Anakin and I can handle this."

A blast came out of nowhere and the gunship to their left went down. Before they had time to think, another shot rocked their ship violently. A clone trooper and Padme fell out onto the sandy dunes below. She lay there unmoving. Anakin panicked.

"PADME!"

He whirled around to the pilot.

"Put the ship down!"

Obi-Wan hastily stepped in, fixing Anakin with a glare.

"Anakin! Don't let your personal feeling get in the way!"

Turning back to the pilot, he lowered his voice.

"Follow that speeder."

But Anakin was not deterred.

"Lower the ship!"

Obi-Wan faced him again.

"I can't take Dooku alone. I need you. If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care! Put the ship down!"

Anakin's emotions were out of control.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

Anakin was getting distraught.

"I can't leave her."

Obi-Wan tried one last time.

"Come to your senses. What would Padme do were she in your position?"

Anakin glanced around, breathing heavily, looking at everything but Obi-Wan.

"She would do her duty."

Obi-Wan sighed with relief as he looked back to the battle. But Anakin's eyes never left Padme.

At a signal from Dooku, his two droid escorts looped and ended up behind the gunship. Dooku accelerated, and the fighters opened fire. The pilot was having a hard time evading them. Luckily, the hangar that Dooku had vanished into was close. Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt and landed on the landing strip. They were just in time, their gunship was finally hit, and exploded. There was no time to grieve though, there was a count to catch.


	3. Chapter 3 Sith Showdown

Ch.3 Sith Showdown

The Count was expecting them. He turned, just as the Jedi entered the hangar. _Honestly, didn't they ever_ _hear of stealth?_ Even without the Force, Dooku could hear their footsteps echoing off the stone walls. He faced them with a mildly interested look. Master Sidious was right, he thought admirably, Kenobi and Skywalker have survived the arena, virtually unscathed. Now the plan could fully commence. Skywalker was boiling with barely suppressed rage. Did Sidious count that lack of self-control as an asset? Really, the boy was a danger to himself. Now Kenobi was acting as a true Jedi acts. Calm, serene, accepting his fate. That was the attitude Skywalker could only dream of.

It was Anakin who broke the silence.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku."

An empty threat. Obi-Wan spoke softly.

"We'll take him together. You, slowly on the right-"

But then Anakin's control finally broke.

"I'll take him now!"

He rushed forward, ignoring Obi-Wan's cry. Dooku calmly raised his hand, summoned the dark side of the Force and stuck him with Force lightning. Anakin was thrown across the room, the bolts of Lightning crawling all over him. He landed in a hollow in the wall, and lay there, moaning. Obi-Wan was instantly concerned. He reached out for Anakin through the Force and found that he was not seriously hurt. Obi-Wan returned Dooku's stare. The count started pacing and they circled each other, the intensity of their gazes creating an electric atmosphere in the hangar. _What is it with him and walking? _Obi-Wan thought exasperated.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down."

Dooku sent more Lightning from his fingertips at Obi-Wan. He caught it with his lightsaber, unflinching. His expression was wary, but he never showed fear.

"I don't think so."

In one fluid movement, Dooku ignited his blood red blade and adopted a Makashi salute. Obi-Wan braced himself and the battle began. The duellists threw themselves into the fray and the deadly dance ranged all over the room. Obi-Wan spun, parried and thrust, leaping back in the nick of time and using ever trick he knew. Dooku stopped all his attacks, he seemed at ease and his lightsaber moved gracefully. Obi-Wan was losing ground, and being forced slowly back. He stepped over the docking bridge of Dooku's Solar Sailor. The count clashed against him more ferociously, taking advantage of the split second of weakness. Obi-Wan was already weary from the arena, and his fatigue was beginning to show. Dooku smiled derisively.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

_He's trying to distract me_, Obi-Wan thought desperately. He continued to beat off Dooku's attack, feeling more tired than ever. He didn't slow once, but he knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

There was a strange look in Dooku's eyes.

"Surely you can do better!"

Obi-Wan faltered, and corrected himself too late. A searing pain entered his arm and he cried out. He was too slow to stop the next blow, which pierced his thigh. The leg gave way, and he fell to the floor. The lightsaber skittered away. The pain was almost blinding Obi-Wan. He vaguely saw Dooku raise his blade for the final blow, and heard a shout. A bar of green light stopped the red from descending on him. _Anakin… _He heard Dooku speak.

"Brave of you, boy. I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

Obi-Wan could barely remain conscious. He saw Anakin engage Dooku. _He'll never defeat him, unless…_ He reached for the discarded lightsaber and threw it.

"Anakin!"

Anakin caught it smoothly and continued his attack. Obi-Wan found it hard to keep up with the fight. Anakin as losing ground, just as he had. Dooku disposed of the green lightsaber. The blades whirled faster and faster until Anakin cried out. _Oh no, was he killed?_ Obi-Wan squinted, trying to seeacross the hangar. But Anakin fell heavily beside him and Obi-Wan saw his right arm completely gone from the elbow down. _And I thought my wounds were bad…_

The count looked at them; two broken forms on the permacrete. He felt remorse trying to surface, but he pushed it back down. His head shot up; he felt a very familiar presence coming…

He turned smiling, to see Master Yoda walk slowly in, and rest his worn hands on his gimer stick. He greeted him pleasantly.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku."

Yoda stood there staring at Dooku sadly. Dooku had no such emotion in his eyes as he spoke.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time."

A large metal object detached itself from the wall and flew towards the little Jedi Master. Yoda held up his hand and stopped it in its tracks, letting it slowly hit the ground. Dooku was not deterred. Yet another object was sent hurtling towards Yoda, once more, it was stopped. The ceiling now felt Dooku's anger and started to collapse, but then it felt Yoda's calm control take over, and fell silent.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you."

Dooku's face was stony as he summoned the Dark Side and let forth a powerful surge of Lightning. Yoda caught it in his hand and sent it back to a startled Count.

Angered, Dooku sent another wave of Lightning at the little green Jedi. Yoda caught it again. But instead of sending it back, he absorbed it. There was a slight smile on his face as he vanquished the last of the Lightning.

"Much to learn, you still have."

Dooku lowered his hands and one of them strayed to his lightsaber hilt.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force-"

His lightsaber ignited and he brought it forwards slowly.

"-But by our skills with a lightsaber."

He adopted the same salute as he did with Obi-Wan. Yoda's answer was to draw his lightsaber with the Force. Its green light illuminated his features and Dooku advanced.

Yoda gave himself to the Force. He jumped at Dooku, the Force aiding his momentum to bring him right in front of Dooku. His lightsaber blurred as he blocked Dooku's attacks. He spun and leapt and caught every one of the strokes. He positioned himself between Dooku and his ship. _Let Dooku escape, I will not._ Yoda thought. _Too muck damage, he has done. _He could sense Dooku's immense effort and the dark side surrounding him. His fighting style had changed little, but it was more ferocious. Their lightsabers clashed the hums and scrapes echoing off the stone wall. They dipped and swung at each other, memories of old sparring lessons coming back with each minute. Their lightsabers clashed stronger than ever and they did not break. Dooku concentrated, the dark side surging around him. But the dark side is only an easier path, not a stronger one. Backed by the full power of the Force, Yoda's blade was unmoveable.

"Fought well, you have, my old Padawan."

"This is just the beginning!"

Dooku raised his free arm and Yoda sensed a wave in the Force as Dooku ripped the bottom of a service pillar apart. The metal buckled and broke under the pressure and came hurtling towards Obi-Wan and Anakin. The two younger Jedi were barely conscious. Yoda called on the power of the Force once more and stopped the pillar. It hung above the Jedi for a few moments, then fell behind them. Suddenly Yoda sensed movement behind him. Dooku!

Count Dooku saw Yoda pause to stop the pillar. He summoned his own powers and concentrated on the Jedi. He could only move one in time, now was the time to choose his master's plan or his own. Dooku didn't hesitate in lifting Obi-Wan off the ground and into the Solar Sailor. He climbed the ramp after him. He didn't glance at Yoda, but instructed the droid pilot to start the engines. The Sailor wasn't a large ship but he had enough room to lie Obi-Wan flat. The Jedi had lost consciousness completely, but Dooku knew he would revive long before they got to Coruscant. There was a medical kit beside him, for minor injuries, and he applied all the bacta it had onto Obi-Wan's wounds. It also had some sedatives, for emergency use only. Obi-Wan was already knocked out, but Dooku didn't want him to wake up too early. Once Obi-Wan was sedated, Dooku returned to his seat. They were already in space, with the solar sheets out. The small ship glided past the droid control ships orbiting Geonosis.


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

Ch.4 Awakening. Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Obi-Wan's head swam when he finally came to. His every movement was sluggish, whether it was stretching his fingers or moving his head. His last memory was seeing the pillar coming towards him, and a strange pulling sensation. He had tried to stop it, but then he fell unconscious completely. _Where am I…?_ The thought floated lazily across his mind. He was lying on a cold, hard surface, definitely not one of the Infirmary beds in the Temple. Little by little his head cleared, and he reached out for a presence. He was alone. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision slightly fuzzy.

The room had smooth grey walls and no windows. The door seemed to be locked from the outside, and the only other piece of furniture beside the table was a small cupboard. The room was very dim but Obi-Wan could see that there was no way out.

He sat up slowly waiting for the drug to wear off properly. _At least my wrists and ankles are free this time, _he thought. He felt stronger and more awake, so he swung his legs over the side of the table. _Maybe I should try meditating,_ he mused,_ but I have been 'resting' for…how long? How long have I been here? Where exactly was here? Where is Anakin? Is he safe? _Frustrated, he got up and walked slowly towards the cupboard. He considered opening it using the Force.

"I would not try that, Master Kenobi."

Ah. The owner of that voice was the reason he was here. Obi-Wan stiffened subtly. He had not even sensed Dooku coming. Obi-Wan turned to face Dooku, keeping his expression calm. He was standing by the door. Dooku gave him a familiar smile. The nasty one.

"You wounds have healed? Good. You can't meet my Master with bloody limbs."

Dooku's smile grew wider. Obi-Wan remained carefully silent. _His Master? _He was glad he had more self-control than Anakin. Dooku continued.

"You don't need to hold back your emotions anymore Obi-Wan. The Jedi Code does not exist here."

Obi-Wan broke his code of silence.

"As long as there are Jedi, there is the Code. You should know that, Dooku."

Dooku laughed.

"Come now, I'm far too old for lectures, Obi-Wan."

_Why does he keep using my first name? He must be trying to patronise me again._

"Enough with the pleasantries, Dooku. Where are the others?"

Dooku's tone was nonchalant.

"They must be back at the Temple by now. You were unconscious for several hours. But now it's time for you to meet my Master."

Obi-Wan didn't move, but he knew that he couldn't stand here all day. _How can I avoid this?_

Dooku was already opening the door.

"You can come willingly-"

The door slid upwards, revealing a line of super battle droids stationed outside.

"-Or by force, Obi-Wan. It's your choice."

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly and followed Dooku out the door. The battle droids closed in and blocked his only way of escape.

….

Anakin flexed his new metal arm experimentally and smiled ruefully at the medical droid beside him. He stood up, still staring at this strange sight. _I'd better get used to it,_ he thought. The metal was sleek with a golden sheen to the durasteel that shielded the cybernetics. It would do, as long as he could still use a lightsaber. Now, it was time to visit Master Yoda. Anakin would already be searching for Obi-Wan had Yoda not held him back. The little Master had requested his presence in his quarters. Anakin turned to leave.

"Is the arm functioning correctly, sir?"

The medical droids were always ordered to perform a second, 'just to be sure' check up, but Anakin didn't have the time.

"Yes, 11B. Thank you."

He walked briskly out f the medical ward and almost ran up the grand stairs. The Temple was unusually empty. He broke into a full sprint and almost ran into Masters Windu and Yoda, who was in his hoverchair. Mace did not appreciate being rudely interrupted. He frowned at Anakin, but Yoda, sensing a lecture forming in Mace's mind, quickly intervened.

"Master Windu, requested Padawan Skywalker's presence, I did. An urgent matter, it is. Master Kenobi it concerns. Speak now, we must."

Mace glanced at the two of them, then bowed politely.

"Of course, Master Yoda. Contact me where you are finished."

Yoda smiled.

"If our conversation goes well, no need there will be."

Mace walked away in the direction of the Archives. Yoda watched him go, then turning to Anakin he lowered his voice.

"To my meditation chamber, we should go. Said privately, this should be."

Anakin was intrigued.

"Yes, Master."

Yoda's chambers had always been a place of comfort to Anakin. Furnished lightly, with the blinds casting shadows over the round ottomans Yoda used for meditating. It felt like home to Anakin, but he had only been here a few times in the past. Anakin sat in one of the ottomans, as did Yoda. The little green Jedi Master regarded him sadly.

"Meditating on Obi-Wan's abduction, I was. Taken by Dooku, no doubt there is of that."

Anakin remained silent, he had guessed this already.

"But why, only guess can we. After the last battle, unable to spare Jedi to rescue him, we are. Injured on Geonosis, too many were. However, his location, I have found."

Anakin leaned forward eagerly.

"Where is he, Master? I will go alone if I have to! He must be set free!"

_Dooku won't get away with this. I will not fail this time._

"Careful, we must be Anakin, or another prisoner Dooku will receive. Alone, you cannot go. Too dangerous, it is."

Yoda spoke sternly.

Anakin lowered his gaze.

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

Yoda lay down his gimer stick.

"On Coruscant, Master Kenobi is. Find him soon, we must."

_I knew it. I knew he was closer than we thought._

""So it won't take long to free him? But, who will go with me?"

The brightness was back in Anakin's eyes.

"Mmmm…a difficult decision, this is. Perhaps one of the Council members?"

Anakin glanced at the blinds.

"Who is ready? Master Windu doesn't trust me, and you said yourself that the others were resting."

Yoda smiled.

"One is just as concerned about Obi-Wan as you are. Ready, she is. But listen close, Anakin. To free Obi-Wan, great skill and a cunning mind is needed. But where to look you must know."

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small portable holocomm. Giving it to Anakin, he said softly.

"A map of Coruscant, this is. Being held in the industrial circle, Obi-Wan is. Across the continent, far from here. To enlarge an area of the map, touch it you must."

Anakin stared at the small device. Yoda was not one for gadgets, but there were a lot of things Anakin didn't know about the little Master.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I'll go immediately."

"Forgetting something you are. A spare lightsaber you will need."

Using the Force, Yoda opened a small drawer under the window ledge. A lightsaber hilt floated out and into Anakin's metal hand.

"Ready now, you are. Waiting in the main hall, your comrade is."


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Rescue Me

Wow, four faves. Here's what you've been waiting for!

Ch.6 Don't Rescue Me

The large building was completely devoid of battledroids or any other militia, besides Obi-Wan's escorts. Dooku was not paying any attention to Obi-Wan. _I could try to escape_, he thought hopefully. _No, it's still_ _too risky._ If he got caught, Dooku would keep a closer eye on him, and then there would be no chance of escape. But if he did escape, he could avoid meeting Dooku's master. Obi-Wan shuddered.

They were walking past a small hangar; Dooku's Sailor was in the far corner. A surge in the Force told Obi-Wan that Dooku had opened a small door leading off to the west side of the hangar. Looking out to the setting sun, Obi-Wan could see in familiar buildings. He knew where he was, on Coruscant, maybe the industrial sector. _I hope Anakin got back safely…_ His droids escorts stopped and left with a signal from Dooku.

Obi-Wan stopped. He saw his chance, and secretly, he had difficulty controlling his fear. The whole room radiated the dark side. He concentrated, then ran for the Sailor. Images of the Sith Lord that killed Qui-Gon flashed through his mind. Dooku didn't try anything, this relieved Obi-Wan, but his relief was short lived, when he narrowly avoided a bolt of Force Lightning. He realised there was only one option. He spun around and called a lightsaber from Dooku's belt. He felt a rush of courage and familiarity as the sky blue blade deflected more Lightning. It was his lightsaber, which he had lost on Geonosis. Then he heard a cackle. A cruel, malicious cackle. A dark figure, completely shrouded by a heavy black cloak was walking slowly out of the room. His mouth, which was the only feature Obi-Wan could see, was curled up in a smile, reminiscent of Dooku's, but much worse. Something told Obi-Wan lightsabers were no use again such an enemy. He slowly lowered his blade. Sidious stopped next to Dooku, who was looking livid.

"Well done, Master Kenobi. You calculated your chances well, my young apprentice."

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth. He was angry with himself for giving into hate. He had more self-control than this.

"I am not your apprentice, Sidious, and I never will be."

Sidious' smile got even wider, if possible.

"Yes, you hold a certain hatred for the Sith, don't you…More than the usual Jedi. It is because Master Jinn was killed by a Sith Lord, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan remained silent. Sidious' voice softened.

"I can feel your anger. You can't hold it back forever, my new apprentice. Soon you will join us, and your apprentice will follow."

_Anakin. They want Anakin. I'm just being used as bait. But why try turning me to the dark side when they can just kill me? _Suddenly Obi-Wan realised he was putting Anakin in danger just by being here. _He will rescue me, but at what cost?_ Obi-Wan faltered._ Anakin, stay away. Do not come. I will manage on my own. Don't rescue me. _Obi-Wan hoped his Force message would work. Sidious and Dooku smiled at each other discreetly._ I have a really bad feeling about this…_

. ….

Anakin ran as fast as he could from Yoda's living space. He barely acknowledged the few Jedi that looked at him with concern. His only thought was to rescue Obi-Wan. Anakin did not know who he was looking for, but he hoped he would know when he saw them.

He jumped down the stairs, wasting no time. At that moment, it hit him. Obi-Wan's message had broken through the fog of the dark side, helped by their Master/Padawan bond. _Anakin, stay away. Do not come. I will manage on my own. Don't rescue me._

Anakin could feel the urgency in the message. He concentrated, slowing down his pace as he sent his own message back to Obi-Wan, wherever he was. _I won't leave you Master._ He wouldn't let Obi-Wan die, through his faults, like his mother did. But would Obi-Wan die? What was Dooku doing to him? Anakin jogged across the hall, still not paying the slightest attention to anyone.

"Anakin!"

Anakin spun around, his braid flying into his eye. Master Shaak Ti was running towards him. He had always respected her; she treated him better than the cold disapproval he received from some of the other Council members.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Did Master Yoda tell you about me?"

Anakin blinked.

"He didn't tell me you were coming. He didn't even seem sure about who to choose."

Shaak smiled and shook her head, her lekku swaying slightly.

"Well, I'm ready if you are."

Anakin grinned, though his grin only held half the emotion it used to.

"We'll take my speeder.

"Lead on. Obi-Wan will soon be back with us." She added reassuringly.

They ran from the hall to the speeder park. Anakin glanced over at the Senate building, wishing he had time to see Padme. But there were other things to do that would not wait for a five-minute visit. He was glad he had already volunteered to bring her back to Naboo.

. ….

_I won't leave you Master._ Obi-Wan would have smacked his forehead had his present situation not been so serious. He couldn't reply, Sidious and Dooku were watching him intensely. They must have sensed his first message.

His anger was gone, replaced by concern for Anakin. The Sith Lords hadn't moved.

"I can see from your expression that your message failed, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was shocked, he had been careful and nobody could intercept a Bond message, except for the master and apprentice.

"How did you-"

Sidious cackled again, but his smile faded.

"The dark side of the Force holds many abilities that are unknown to the Jedi. It's not all Lightning, my young apprentice. In time, you will learn through me."

Obi-Wan stood his ground.

"I will not turn."

Sidious looked at him with mock surprise.

"By Force, of course you won't. You are incredibly loyal, Obi-Wan. I doubt even torture could turn you."

Sidious walked a little to the left, away from Dooku.

"But what if I made you an interesting offer? Join us, and we will leave your apprentice alone."

Obi-Wan noticed Sidious put a slight emphasis on the word 'we'.

"I don't believe you."

"Is there anything I can say that you will trust?"

Sidious said, a small smile back on his hidden face.

"No. I will never give in to the dark side."

It was at that moment that Sidious played his ace.

"But perhaps your apprentice will."

Obi-Wan's eyes revealed his conflicting emotions, worry, anger and foreboding. Sidious faced him again.

"Are you going to risk him? I know just how unstable he is. He will be far easier to turn than you."

Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber hilt. Sidious was not finished.

"Skywalker has raw power, but Lord Tyranus seems to value experience more."

Distracted, Obi-Wan turned to Dooku. He hadn't said anything since Sidious emerged. Now he stepped forward.

"I am repeating my offer, Obi-Wan. Join me, and we will end this war before it's too late."

_They're competing for me. _Obi-Wan thought incredulously. But Obi-Wan noticed that Dooku had changed his offer slightly, and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Spare me your sweetened speech, Dooku. You seem to have forgotten part of your offer. On Geonosis, you mentioned that if I were to join you, we would destroy the Sith."

Obi-Wan could barely suppress a smile of satisfaction. Dooku's confident air was gone, as was his smile. Sidious' smile had disappeared too.

Without warning, Sidious bared his teeth and Lightning burst from his fingertips. Obi-Wan was flung backwards, his lightsaber deactivated and skittered across the floor. He was in agony, much worse than being stabbed with Dooku's lightsaber, worse than one hundred lightsabers. The Lightning pieced his innards and reached into his soul…and then it was gone. Obi-Wan lay panting heavily, barely maintaining his strength. The Lightning had been greatly aided by the strengthened dark side and Sidious' power seemed limitless. He got slowly and shakily back to his feet. He expected a reaction from them when he reached for his lightsaber, but none came. He activated it again, waiting for more Lightning. Sidious' face held no more spite. Just hatred. Obi-Wan was ready; he was ready to die defending Anakin's safety.


	6. Chapter 6 Splitting Up

There is some Shaak/GG pairing in the following chapters. Don't' flame, because they're staying whether you like it or not! Thanks once again for the reviews! Keep my flame free streak going!

Ch. 5 Splitting up

Anakin's speeder roared through the lines of Coruscant traffic. Shaak was gripping the side with all her strength. She had faith in Anakin's abilities, but she wasn't used to his wide range of stunts. Urgency compelled him to be as reckless as possible and they had long since left the speed limit behind. Anakin's face was set in grim determination, though the shadow of a smile appeared whenever he pulled off a particularly steep nosedive.

They left the living sectors far behind and the industrial sector was almost upon them. Shaak glanced at Yoda's map, searching for landmarks similar to the ones that towered above them. There were a lot of warehouses of different shapes and sizes and a traffic system that wasn't much quieter than the living sector's. One major difference was that there were no night-clubs or diners in sight. Speeder and swoop parks surrounded each warehouse and factory. The sounds were strange too, no raucous music, no drunken laughter. Just the endless drone of factory droids and land speeders.

Anakin was not paying attention to the scenery, he was thinking about Padme. The speeder ride reminded him of the assassin they protected her from.

Shaak was staring out to the east.

"There it is. That's the area Yoda marked."

"Then that's where Obi-Wan is."

Anakin turned sharply and rocketed towards the building. Shaak gasped.

"Anakin, please don't-"

Anakin did the steepest dive yet, pulling up in the nick of time and stopping suddenly.

"-Do that…"

Anakin leapt out of the speeder and glanced at his surroundings. Shaak got shakily out of her seat. There were two doors in front of them, both leading into the building.

"Which one should we take?"

Anakin said to Shaak. Shaak glanced at the doors again.

"Both. It's the quickest way."

Anakin nodded.

"Ok, I'll take the one on the left."

"Alright, but we need a rendezvous point."

"How about here?"

Shaak sighed.

"Well, I suppose so."

The words had barely left her mouth, when Anakin flung open the left door. Shaak called after him.

"Wait! Do you have your comlink with you?"

"Yes."

And with that he ran down the tunnel. Shaak turned and walked to the other door.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble."

. …

Anakin ignited and held his lightsaber ahead of him, as the door swung closed behind him. Its pale blue light reflected off the metal walls. He had encountered nothing but he was still tense. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the saber, but he had long ago conquered the childhood fear of the dark. His thoughts returned to Obi-Wan, and he started jogging along the passage. He glanced suspiciously at the emptiness. Why had he not been challenged yet? It was the perfect setting; he almost wanted a fight. He ran on, the only sound his footsteps. After a while of hard sprinting, he stopped. Something was here. Anakin concentrated. It wasn't a threat. He walked now, slowly. _Clank_. Instead of the usual_ tap, tap_ of his feet, he had stepped on something hollow. He got down on his knees and felt the floor. A file that felt slightly raised at the edges. He tried to pull at it but it wouldn't budge. Obi-Wan's words came to mind. _Use the Force. Concentrate._ He stood up and Force-lifted the tile up. It was light underneath, another tunnel. He jumped down into it. He landed softly and looked at the tunnel. It had fallen into disuse, the walls were cracked, and the floor dusty. It was illuminated by small neon lights that peppered the ceiling. Why there were lights in a tunnel that no one used was a mystery to Anakin. He began to walk down this tunnel too, feeling impatient. The tunnel seemed to lead nowhere and Obi-Wan could be in grave danger. He reached out for a clue to the tunnel's length; he must be under the building by now.

He froze. Finally, something was coming. A low humming started coming up the passage. It was a droid, but he couldn't tell what kind. Anakin heard it getting closer and pressed himself against the wall. There was more than one. His lightsaber rose a few inches as a black sphere appeared quite close to him with several appendages sticking out and one large red photoreceptor fixed on him. A probe droid. Anakin took no chances. He slashed it cleanly in two, the pieces falling heavily to the floor. He was aware of more droids coming. He was ready for them. The pieces piled around him as the probes kept coming._ I wonder is Shaak having better luck._

The droids suddenly opened fire from hidden blasters, and Anakin dived to the side, and his lightsaber whirled and caught some of the bolts.

. …

Shaak's choice of tunnel was clean, and lit. She was beginning to like this tunnel. There were old pictures on the walls of herbs that the Jedi Healers used. She wondered why they were here, what this building was used for in the past. There was an elevator near by, and she walked up to it. The walls were transparisteel, she noted as she stepped inside.

Shaak didn't know what floor she wanted, so she pressed a 'random' button. The force of the elevator's upward acceleration threw her back. The elevator was climbing higher and it didn't show any sign of stopping. Shaak began to worry. Where was it taking her? There was no way to stop it, except the Force. Shaak concentrated, trying to ignore the rushing sound filling her ears. She bent her will towards the top of the elevator and put pressure on it. She felt it slow slightly and she was encouraged. She put all her strength to the task and the elevator slowed again then stopped. She raised a hand and the door slid open. Exhausted, but relieved, she stepped out of the elevator. She leaned against the nearest wall, panting.

After a minute she got back her feet and walked casually down the hall. She pushed open the nearest door and entered. It was an arena of some sort, memories of duels and anger, mixed with regret and fear, spoke to her out of the ground. There were no stands, but many doors scattered across the walls. Shaak took a deep breath and walked out to the centre of the room. There she sensed a presence somewhere behind the far door, approaching fast.

She sensed a troubled mind, a stubborn nature, an immeasurable rage that could never be quenched, and behind that, a deep sense of loneliness. Shaak froze, intrigued as the footsteps came closer. They were metallic footsteps, but no droid could house such a personality. The door opened slowly and she heard ragged breathing from damaged lungs. She felt this being spirit had been strong and fearless, but now broken, its energy spent, lost among old memories locked away. Taken from the prime of life, the only thing keeping it alive was the desperate need for revenge.

Shaak tensed as she sensed his moodiness and prepared herself for an interrogation as soon as she was spotted maybe even a fight. She was very glad of her lightsaber at her waist. A metal foot appeared, clawed like a Vraxtican eagle's talons. It was followed by another, but Shaak was watching the rest of the body come through. The being was very tall about seven feet at full height, she guessed, but very thin about his waist. A bone-white mask pocked and scored lightly with an ultrasonic vocabulator built into the bottom of it served as a face. Eye sockets with tribal markings similar to those on his body stretched above them and two fan-like structures lined the sides of the mask.

But his eyes held Shaak's gaze more than anything else did. Organic, golden with the fire of life still in the elongated pupils that narrowed when they saw her. The reddish-brown skin that surrounded and embedded them creased and matched the expression of shock and hatred in his bright eyes.

Time was going unnaturally slow, as Shaak stepped back cautiously and the cyborg reached down with a six digited hand to take a lightsaber from his long cloak's pockets. Shaak did not reach for hers, though her instincts screamed at her to do so, but she was too taken aback by this living and breathing being to heed them.

. …

The cyborg hesitated, seeing no return of aggression, just an astonished look. This Jedi seemed to be looking into his very soul. He never liked when people tried to read his thoughts, they were his own and strictly private. He ignited his lightsaber, deciding on only one. His opponent finally reacted and in one fluid movement had activated her lightsaber. He stepped forward menacingly bent on intimidation. The Jedi stepped back again and a barely audible whisper escaped her lips.

"Who are you?"

She didn't say it fearfully which was what Grievous expected. She sounded…just naturally curious. _Why_ _wasn't she begging for mercy if she had to speak?_

"I am General Grievous."

The voice was deep with an alien accent. It was strangely familiar to Shaak. Where did it come from? Not from Shili, her home planet, but somewhere close.

As Grievous advanced she shifted her lightsaber into a defence position. He swung, she parried. He slashed, she ducked. Their eyes never left the others'. He was fast, and used an actively offensive style. She was experienced and used a more passive style. He jabbed at her legs, she jumped. Their lightsabers clashed and he towered over her.

Grievous was getting bored with the duel, he increased the speed of his attacks looking for more action, but Shaak only defended. Then she did the last thing Grievous had expected her to do in the midst of a battle; she smiled.

Shaak saw the confusion in his eyes and for a split second, she felt the desire to laugh. She decided to come clean.

"You're from Kalee."

The cyborg froze in mid slash, but she didn't attack in his moment of weakness. His tone was gruff.

"How do you know?"

"Your accent. I recognised it. Kalee is only two parsecs away from my homeworld. I had a Kaleesh friend in my childhood, before the Temple."

_Just keep him distracted until I get out of here, _she thought.

Grievous overcame his shock and resumed his attack, almost severing Shaak's arm.

"It doesn't matter that you know. You will soon be dead and that knowledge with you."

Shaak thought quickly.

"What do you remember from your childhood?"

Grievous didn't reply, but Shaak wasn't sure whether he was refusing to, or couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7 Obstacles

Ch. 7 Obstacles

Obi-Wan stood form in the path of the Sith Lords. He accepted that he was probably going to die here and now, his only concern was for Anakin. Sidious was raising his hands again, that cruel smile of pleasure still playing about his lips. Obi-Wan had never felt such power before; he imagined this must be what it was like to fight Master Yoda. He blocked the Lightning again, fearing that eventually the strength of it would knock the lightsaber out of his hand. Sidious leered at him.

"You are very foolish, Master Kenobi. You should know you cannot defeat us with your feeble Jedi powers against the dark side of the Force, surrounding us, strengthening us."

"I don't plan to, Sidious." Obi-Wan answered curtly.

"With your death, the Chosen One will finally be in my grasp." Sidious continued.

"Anakin will never turn!"

"You cannot answer for him this time."

Sidious gathered the Dark side and Force-pushed Obi-Wan. It was too strong for Obi-Wan to counter, and he was thrown across and out of the hangar bay.

He reacted in time to reach out and grip the side of the building, but now he was dangling over a 500 feet drop. The wind whipped at his clothes and hair, he deactivated his lightsaber with his free hand and clipped it to his belt. He clung to the side with both hands. He could feel the vibrations of Sidious and Dooku's footsteps coming to finish him off. He sighed and gritted his teeth.

. …

The probe droids were relentless. Anakin ran through them, no longer interested in fighting his way out. He was faster than they were and he soon left them behind. Covered in minor cuts, where he had been less than vigilant at times, he soon left them behind.

He ran panting loudly along the tunnel. He finally saw a light ahead of him. Or, above him, from the other tunnel. Anakin reached the hole in the ceiling and jumped up. This tunnel was devoid of droids, but he could here them humming under his feet. They were catching up. He looked up and saw another trapdoor over his head. He eagerly jumped up through that one too and emerged in a silent courtyard. He pulled a nearby bench over the hole to keep the probe droids back.

There was a rack full of speeder bikes across the yard. He ran and pulled one out, smiling grimly. Looking up at the tall building in front of him, he could just make out the opening of a hangar high above. He thought about the time when he and Obi-Wan had ad to scale a cliff face on swoops, they had used the Force to support the swoops on the way up. Swinging his leg over the bike, he hoped he could do it alone. He relaxed slightly, feeling the sturdiness of the bike, its seat, twin handles and its speed capability. Revving it up, he turned and faced the wall. Clearing his mind, he gave himself over to the Force, while still remaining Anakin Skywalker. He accelerated, concentrating on the wall.

It came closer and closer until- he sensed something. There was a loud blast and the probe droids broke free of their temporary prison. Anakin's lightsaber came once more to his hand and he jerked the speeder around. He sliced recklessly through the droids, impatient to clear them. More and more seemed to be coming out of the hole, and Anakin wrenched his thought away from fighting and glanced around the courtyard, looking for something to destroy or distracted them. An idea soon hit him, as he laid eyes on the rest of the speeders. He swerved around, the probes, following and flew towards them.

He pulled off a complete U-turn at the rack and deflected the nearest bolt at the speeders. He ploughed through the droids who were tracking his exact path. He accelerated again as a hot blast of air and the sound of exploding engines reached his ears.

Suddenly, he was riding the bike vertically. He was on his way up! The wind flung his braid back and tore at his clothes, but he had long since abandoned his cloak on Geonosis. His eyes narrowed to slits against the wind, but in them burn a fire of determination. He urged the bike on, trying to sense a presence through the dark fog around him.

. …

Shaak broke away and held her lightsaber out at her side. Grievous whipped out three other lightsabers and she stood astonished as he split his metal arms in half, taking a lightsaber in each three-fingered hand. Holding them at four different angles, he awaited her next move. Shaak stared at his eyes again. She had forgotten how beautiful Kaleesh eyes were. She preferred them to her own black ones. The cyborg's eyes were not different to her old friend's, eyes that she had always admired the colour and fine bright streaks running through them and told him so often.

What was she thinking? This thing was trying to kill her, and she was admiring his eyes? She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

Grievous was frowning at the Jedi, though she did not know it. He wasn't frowning from anger, his anger was gradually receding for some reason. In his mind, something tugged at him, trying to get his attention. He couldn't remember, he thought he fought this particular Jedi before. No, he hadn't fought her. But why did he feel he recognised her? His memory losses affected him some days, when he just got so frustrated about the mystery of his past. He remembered all of his military training and his numerous battles with the Huk system. He remembered being ranked as a general when he was properly alive. The youngest general in over a dozen generations. But he could remember nothing of his childhood, or family life. Yet something about this Jedi brought back thoughts of childhood innocence. He growled impatiently and swung wildly at her.

Shaak gasped and jumped back, catching his blade, then whirled around to block his next slash. He was attacking relentlessly, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. Shaak tried to toss her own thoughts aside and engage him yet again. _I hope Anakin is alright…_

The Shaak/GG stuff will be ending soon, but no one's flamed it! Hugs all reviewers and everyone who enjoys this story, even though she doesn't know most of them Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	8. Chapter 8 Danger

Ch. 8 Danger

Obi-Wan hung on, trying not of think of the hard ground below. Never had he felt so defeated. There was no escape, except the long drop under him. The dark side was not an option: it never was. _Anakin, I'm sorry._ He had failed his Padawan.

Sidious and Dooku were only a few feet away. He heard Sidious _tsk_ irritably.

"Foolish, Kenobi. You should not fear the Dark side. Now, your fear has led you to your death."

Obi-Wan lifted his head to face Sidious. Sidious' face was contorted with hate. His hands were raised for the final blast of Lightning that would make Obi-Wan's last seconds a living hell. Dooku wasn't looking at him, but seemed ill at ease. Obi-Wan braced himself, but his fingers slowly began to slip off the ledge.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Sidious vividly heard the sound of a speeder bike. Sidious gritted his teeth and Obi-wan gasped in disbelief as he felt a very familiar presence. Sidious noticed and stamped on his last remaining few fingers. Obi-Wan let go, not uttering a sound.

Something clothed in brown and riding something grey appeared right beside him. A strong hand gripped his and Anakin pulled him up onto the speeder. They reached the ledge and Anakin flew right over and into the hangar. He saw the Sith Lords and his lightsaber flew to his hand. They remained motionless, watching his every move. As he turned and sped towards them, Obi-Wan whispered.

"Don't."

Anakin was about to ignore this, he had a good shot at Dooku's head, but then the Sith Lords smirked. He got ready to swing, but stopped. No, Obi-Wan had said not to. _Maybe he's right._ He was playing right into the Sith Lords' hands and only Obi-Wan had shown him how predictable he was. He lowered his lightsaber. The smirks vanished.

. …

Shaak groaned as Grievous' last strike almost dislocated her shoulder. He was pushing her further and further across the room. Only five feet separated her from the window. That gap kept getting smaller, until Grievous flipped and landed behind her. _What is he doing?_ Shaak whirled around and sent a Force-Push in his direction.

He had been expecting it and stepped aside. Her Push shattered the window and Grievous nipped in front of her again. For the first time in the duel, he laughed.

Shaak froze. That laugh…

Grievous noticed her pause but instead of taking advantage of this, he waited to see what she would do.

"Shakar…"

Shaak's mind raced with distant memories. Her best friend at four years old, before the Temple. They would play together, climb magat trees and fish for kimbo in the lake outside Shaak's house. Once Shakar tried to wrestle with a baby muumuu, and Shaak spent all day bandaging his wounds before their parents came. He only came to Shili every few months, but they remained firm friends. Then the Jedi came and told her she was going to Coruscant. Her parents couldn't come, so she asked could Shakar, because he was her age, but they had said no. It was a tearful farewell, mostly on her part.

Grievous stared at her once again threatened by the strange nagging in his mind. Shaak blinked back tears.

"Don't you remember…?"

Grievous averted his eyes. His lightsabers drooped slightly as he released his grip. He didn't know what to say. Shaak gazed at him pleadingly.

"Don't you remember your childhood? Our childhood?"

. …

Anakin and Obi-Wan headed straight for the ledge again. Dooku drew his lightsaber, but Sidious frowned and motioned for Dooku to retreat. Anakin accelerated and they flew off the edge. Obi-Wan went rigid.

"Anakin-"

"Don't worry, Master. Everything's under control. I have to pick up someone."

Anakin sent the speeder back down the building and reached out for Shaak's presence. Obi-Wan gripped the sides of the bike. He glanced back up at the hangar. The Sith were gone, but they weren't out of danger yet.

. …

Grievous stepped back. Shaak thought desperately. Nicknames, they had given each other nicknames…

Shaak looked up straight into Grievous' eyes.

"Ra?"

"Sha."

Shaak's tears finally spilled over, but this time in happiness. Grievous looked at her, his golden eyes distant. His lightsabers fell to the ground, but as much as they would have liked it to, time didn't stop.

They started as Anakin's speeder was heard. Shaak glanced at the window, then at Grievous. _They'll kill him!_ She wiped her eyes and saw Grievous reactivating his lightsabers and glaring at the shattered window.

"No, Ra! Not now!"

Grievous paused and looked at Shaak. Without a word he spun around and vanished through one of the doors on the right. Shaak whispered her farewell.

Anakin and Obi-Wan came through the broken viewport just in time to see the door slam.

"Shaak!"

Anakin called and drove towards her. Shaak tore her gaze away from the door and jumped onto the moving speeder. They flew for the viewport, but suddenly the speeder engine spluttered and failed.

"No!"

Anakin slammed his fist down on the accelerator in anger.

"Tut, tut, what a temper."

All three of the Jedi leaped off the speeder with their lightsabers drawn Count Dooku smiled at them.


	9. Chapter 9 Escape

Ch.9 Escape

Shaak, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood side by side, silent and waiting for Count Dooku's next move. He looked at them in turn, smirking.

"Now, I don't think this is truly fair. Three against one?"

The Jedi's faces were stony. Dooku held his lightsaber hilt in his hand, but he didn't activate it. Instead, he reached into his pocket and took out a small commlink. He looked at it, then sighed.

"It seems one of my charges has departed on urgent business. No matter, he left something for you."

Dooku stepped back suddenly and disappeared through one of the doors. Shaak ran to the door, and at that moment, the arena rang with metal locks clinking into place. The lights went out, now the only light was coming from the broken window. Shaak unsuccessfully tried to open it, but it was shut tight.

"We're trapped!"

Anakin looked back over his shoulder.

"What about the window?"

Obi-Wan looked out.

"We can't make that jump, even with the Force."

A loud buzzing made all three Jedi turn sharply. Something was travelling towards the building; they could see three vulture droids getting closer to the window. Silently, Shaak, Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped back into the shadows of the arena, waiting. Their lightsabers shone pale in the gloom as the machines got nearer.

The first one rushed in and dropped a grenade by Shaak's feet. She jumped nimbly out of the way and slashed vainly at the fighter, but it had passed on. Anakin leapt up high at it, and succeeded in making a large gash along the side of the droid. Obi-Wan was ready to finish it off, but the second fighter had come, and was heading straight for his back. Sensing it, he flipped back and stabbed at it, but hit the grenade it dropped instead. The third droid flew at Shaak, throwing a hail of bombs. She gasped and tried to avoid them, Anakin ran over to help. He skidded to a halt as Shaak was pushed down into the hole the first grenade had made. She screamed and fell down.

Obi-Wan cried out and severed the droid that had pushed her. The pieces fell clattering to the ground. He chased the other towards Anakin, it was an old trick of theirs, and Anakin jumped up and onto it, plunging his lightsaber into its 'head'. Anakin laughed as he rode it into the floor, creating a long, deep scratch in the permacrete.

There was only one left. Anakin smiled grimly and ran at it, but Obi-Wan called out to him.

"Anakin! Don't destroy it! Manipulate it!"

Anakin scaled the fighter in one flying leap and landed neatly on top of it.

"I was just about to do that."

He slashed open the 'head' of the droid lightly and still smiling, plunged his free hand in and grabbed a hand full of wires. He concentrated hard and the droid went rigid, beeping quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded with approval and rushed to the hole in the floor. Shaak was lying unconscious a few floors down. He slipped down, landing silently and lifted her up. Anakin brought the droid across the room and peered down at Obi-Wan.

"Are we leaving yet?"

Obi-Wan laughed and leapt carefully back up, still carrying Shaak. Anakin reached down and hauled her up beside him on the droid. Obi-Wan got up after and Anakin turned the vulture around.

"I hope this thing still flies."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply as the droid rose and flew through the remains of the window like lightning.

It plummeted, Anakin was 'letting it go at its own pace' as he liked to put it. He whooped with delight and Obi-wan gulped and tried not to panic.

"Anakin, please, please slow _down_!"

"Sorry Master, I broke the brakes."

"You what!"

"Just kidding."

"Don't scare me like that."

"Poor gullible Obi-Wan."

"Humph."

They reached the ground and Anakin pulled up smoothly and Obi-Wan got off as soon as he stopped. They abandoned the vulture droid and took separate speeders. Shaak woke with a start when they were moving her, and took her own speeder. Obi-Wan looked back up at the building, he felt someone or some two, watching every move they made. He motioned to Anakin and Shaak to go.

"We have to move before something else happens."

The courtyard was soon bereft of three more speeders and the Jedi rode as fast as they could towards the Temple, with the aid of Yoda's map.


	10. Chapter 10

And at last, we come to the end! cries, then sighs with reliefThis chapter is basically talking all the way, hence, the name 'Epilogue'.

Ch. 10 Epilogue

As the buildings whipped by, Obi-Wan brought his speeder close to Anakin.

"I never got a chance to say this before but-"

Anakin smirked and cocked his head in Obi-Wan's direction.

"Yes?"

"Even though you did disobey me-"

"_Yes?_"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"You're not making this any easier-"

"Just spit it out."

"-Thank you for coming in time."

"You're welcome. That wasn't too hard, right?"

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I suppose not."

He frowned and pulled away, glancing up at the bordering factories of the Industrial sector. They were almost home.

"Someone has to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo."

Anakin nodded.

"I know. I'm doing it."

"Did the Council-?"

"Yes."

Anakin's smile disappeared. He was going to purposely brake one of the most important rules of the Jedi Order. Yet nothing would stop him, not even Obi-Wan, from marrying Padme. After Geonosis, there were no more doubts about their love.

Shaak was following them closely. Something told them that she didn't want to talk about the incident in the arena, before they had come. She didn't heed their conversation either, in her mind; she was wandering familiar paths on Shili.

. …

Dooku scowled.

"Master, why did you let them go? Everything we had planned, demolished!"

Darth Sidious chose to ignore his apprentice's outburst.

"It was not the time, Lord Tyranus. This was merely a test for young Skywalker."

He walked out of the hangar, away from the Count's indignant figure. _If all goes well in this war, you will not live to see the next test._ Sidious smiled cruelly under his hood.

. …

"Do you think that Count Dooku was right about a Sith Lord controlling the Senate?"

Mace's tone was doubtful as he, Yoda and Obi-Wan dissected the Count's words. Obi-Wan gazed out at the Coruscanti skyline.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel right."

"Gone to the Dark Side, Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

Yoda pointed at the younger Masters from his ottoman. Mace turned away from the viewport.

"Still, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate."

Yoda nodded slowly.

"I agree."

"Where is young Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan's eyes left the viewport.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I must admit, without the clones, the battle would not have ended in victory."

"Victory?"

The two standing Masters turned to Yoda.

"Victory, you say? No, Master Obi-Wan, not victory."

Obi-Wan looked down at the new Army of the Republic, lines upon lines of clones, AT-TEs and Star Destroyers.

"The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has."

The three Masters turned grim. The first of the Star Destroyers were taking off, watched by some of the Senators and Chancellor Palpatine.

. …

Anakin and Padme only half listened to the Naboo holyman. C-3PO and R2-D2 watched on as they joined hands and the holyman blessed them. _Marriage…at last._ Anakin breathed in Padme's sweet perfume, looked into her hazel eyes and they kissed. The holyman left, his job done, but they were not concerned about him. They finally let go each other's hands, and a beautiful red sunset shone on the lover's faces. Jedi and Senator turned to face it and the ceremony was complete.

A new life awaited them, just as the galaxy awaited its fate.

Done! If you enjoyed this story at all, think some parts could be improved or want my eternal gratitude and hugs for every chapter, review!


End file.
